Boston
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Juliet is offered a job in Boston and accepts. She decides to leave Santa Barbara, but will Shawn be able to convince her to stay? One-shot. Song "Boston" by Augustana. Slightly implied Juliet/Shawn or Shules.


**I am awful at setting goals for myself!!! :( I know I promised no more stories or even one-shots till I finished ALL MY STORIES, but this was too tempting!!! :) I listened to this song this morning and said, "This would make a good Psych fanfic" and tad a!!! :D Please REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or the song "Boston" by Augustana.**

Shawn's POV

"Thank God it's Friday," Gus said. "Now we can finally watch the rerun of Kung Fu Cats and stay in our pajamas all day."

"Sounds like heaven to me!" I added. "Well I need check out the DNA sample from Jules, I'll meet you back at my place."

Gus gave me this weird, sympathetic look and said, "Okay, well I'll see ya Shawn." Then he paused, and then added, "And whatever happens, don't jump off a bridge." And he walked away.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and waltzed over to Juliet's office. I rapped on her door. "Hello? Jules?" I swung open the door and saw Juliet red-eyed and teary putting some things in her purse.

"Jules, what's the matter?" I asked her. Then I analyzed the room and asked, "Where's all your stuff?" her filing cabinets were empty and her room decorations such as the mirror and the picture of her mom and dad were taken off.

"Shawn, I got a job as head detective," Juliet said.

"Oh my God, congratulations!" I swallowed her in a hug, but I didn't get hugged back. "So what's the matter then?" I asked.

"Shawn… I accepted the job… and the job is in Boston," she slowly said.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed... you said..._

The world seemed to stop and I couldn't breathe. "_B-boston?" _I stuttered. "Boston, California, or Boston…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Massachusetts," Juliet finished for me.

"Juliet, you can't--," I started.

"Why can't I? It's a wonderful job, and I think I'd like it in Boston," she said. "I hear the leaves change into beautiful colors during the autumn." She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

"I'm no detective, Juliet—well, actually I am, but something tells me, my psychic visions tell me you don't want to leave," I pressed. I winced at the word _leave_. It just didn't seem right for Juliet to use any words that involved "leave", "give up", or "fail".

"Oh Shawn, you can stop that psychic crap!" Juliet cried. "I know you're not psychic, okay? I'm not that stupid! And I already took the job! And I _want _to move to Boston! How would _you _know how I feel, Shawn? Because every single day I know, you don't!"

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,_

"Juliet," I whispered. I was taken aback. Juliet—she knew I wasn't psychic? I had never told her… maybe I took her the wrong way…

"Shawn," Juliet said voice calming down. "I know almost everything about you, and yet you never knew anything about me. Every single day, I wear these chains and I can't move."

_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you_

"You don't know me. Do you even know my middle name?" she asked. Silence. "Right. You don't know my middle name, yet you expect me to listen to you say I don't want to leave to Boston? I do. I want to go."

I couldn't reply, couldn't open my mouth and tell her anything. She was just so… I guess I wanted to savor the moment, hear the words from her lips one last time…

_You said..._

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,

"But you know, Boston will be nice. I can settle down, have a family," Juliet continued. "I can do everything I wanted that I couldn't do here in Santa Barbara… I could, oh I don't know… I can get a dog and have a family with a picket fence, and my husband and I could travel the world…"

_She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain..._

"But the others… did you speak to the Captain already? What about Lassiter?" I asked.

Juliet nodded her head. "They—they already know. So does Gus," she said. "They learned this morning when I announced it."

"How come you didn't tell me?" I queried.

Juliet let out a small laugh. "I guess I wanted to tell you in person, in private, just in case you wanted to say anything that you didn't want the others to hear."

"Right."

_I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice..._

"Yeah…"

"Jules, something must've happened that made you want to leave Santa Barbara, what was it?" I pressed. "It's like you're suddenly ashamed of California!"

"I'm not ashamed of California, I'm ashamed of my life," Juliet whispered quietly, but not quiet enough that I couldn't hear her.

"You're one of the best cops I know, Juliet! You're amazing," I told her. "You're one of the best friends I've ever had!"

"That's just it, Shawn," Juliet said, voice suddenly angry. "Maybe I don't just want to be 'friends'. Maybe I want to be more!" the look on her face showed that she didn't intend on saying those words.

"Juliet I—," suddenly a honking noise filled the room and I saw Abigail and her car, she honking on it and waving at me.

"Shawn, I've got to go. My plane leaves in an hour." Juliet picked up her suitcase and rolled her luggage out from under her desk. She began walking to the back door, but looked back and said, "Goodbye Shawn."

_Boston... where no one knows my name..._

"Goodbye Jules," I whispered. I gave her a wave and walked out the door and plumped down into the seat next to Abigail.

"So, was work exciting today?" she asked, big brown eyes twinkling at me. Her soft, brown hair and her chocolate brown eyes usually would've entranced me, but instead her face turned into the most beautiful girl I had ever seen with long, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and her gray-green eyes.

"Yeah. Can you hold on, Abigail, I have something to do," I said. Not waiting for a response I jumped out of the car and ran as fast as my legs could take me. I ran all the way to the back parking lot to see Juliet about to get on a shuttle bus.

"Jules!" I cried. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. I enveloped her in a hug, and she hugged me back. She smiled and began to walk back when the driver of the shuttle bus honked, but I then grabbed her arm again.

"And Jules?" I looked deep into her gray-green eyes. "You take care of yourself."

"Thanks Shawn," she replied, smiling sadly. "You too." And she stepped onto the shuttle bus and waved at me from the window. "Oh and Shawn—you'll be hearing from me sooner than you think." Boy did that woman leave me puzzled.

Abigail drove me home and Gus was waiting for me.

"Hey, Juliet wanted me to give this to you. She put it under your doormat and told me that it was there so you could find it," Gus said, handing me a folded up piece of paper.

"Yeah, about that man, how come you didn't tell me--," but he exited the room without another word. I sighed and opened up the piece of paper. In Juliet's perfect handwriting.

_Dear Shawn,_

_I was just wanted to say thank you for being there for me, you were a great partner. I just wanted to say I don't regret any single crazy thing you have gotten us into. :) Being with you was truly amazing. Thank you Shawn._

_And I just wanted to say that you are so amazing in every single way. _

_As you're reading this, I'm probably on my flight to Boston. I won't forget you Shawn. I never will forget you. _

_Abigail is a very lucky girl. You two take good care of each other. _

_--Jules_

I stared at the letter, folded it up and put it in my pocket. Juliet was gone. She was really gone.

_Boston… where no one knows my name…_

**A/N: Please review!!! :D**


End file.
